Gaze
by ReturntoZero1
Summary: Gamzee wakes up and watches Tavros get ready for the day, musing on life and love; Gamzee wanted a happy ending.


Title: Gaze

Pairings: PbnJ

Warnings: Fluff, yaoi

-Love-

With a soft sigh he felt the bed stir beside him, his favorite princess waking up beside him as the light flooded the room with a soft glow. He smiled, wrapping his arms tighter around his mamasita, nuzzling the fluffy brown mohawk. The princess smiled and kissed Gamzee, pecking his nose and lips before sliding from his arms, the light sent of sex lingering on his skin. Gamzee hopelessly followed after him, crawling to the edge of the bed and leaned on his elbows, heart fluttering as his eyes followed a tight tan rear, Tavros belonged to HIM.

His baby cursed softly and began to slip into clean clothes, Gamzee never moving from his spot and simply watching the tan bad boy dress.

Everything Tavros did was fascinating.

He made movement an art form, Gamzee being his most devoted fan, nothing could compare to seeing Tavros simply live. It was amazing, how he made simple tasks and gestures come to life, mesmerizing the tall gangster and stealing his breath away. If he could he would watch the other boy forever, catching the small little shakes and twitches and savoring all the small moments of happiness. His heart throbbed harder at the sight of Tavros putting on his cologne, the mist surrounding the Latino and fading into his skin, laughing softly at his Tavros' nose crinkled in response.

The prince let his eyes slip to a half-lidded gaze, smirk only growing when he saw Tavros looking through all his earrings, trying to pick out a pair to wear. His slim fingers hovered over all the pairs, occasionally picking a pair up and lifting them to his ears before returning them and repeating the process. His eyebrows gained only the softest furrow as he began to rule out which ones would be saved for another day, his eyes glancing back at two particular pairs, torn on which to use. He finally picked the angel wing earrings, putting one on and slipping the other- only to have it break and fall to the floor with a loud clunk. He pouted, bending over and picking up the heavy earring, Gamzee was too busy looking at his tight ass again to realize he was upset over his broken earring.

Soon he almost drooled at the sight of Tavros scampering over to the trash can, a slight jump in his walk as he tossed them aside, his relationship with the damaged pieces of metal finally over and struts back to the other pair, easily slipping them on and smiling at himself in the mirror. His hips gave a little sway as he leaned forward to fix his hair, brown locks being gelled into place, a leg popping up as he practically kissed the mirror, his nose almost touching the reflective surface.

Gamzee smiled and turned, his world being turned upside-down but his bright purple eyes never leaving Tavros.

He crossed his ankles and spun on the balls of his feet, twisting around and stopping, his long earring swinging and his hands coming together in a small clap. "What do ya think babe?"

Gamzee looked up at his feet, which were covered by cute sandals and let his eyes slide up his tan thick legs, his upper thigh covered with cute black shorts, tight around his hips yet billowing out and tightening again at the end. His torso was covered in a lovely purple shirt, a tight fit again and loose bracelets around his wrists, spiked and ready to go. Gamzee almost missed the Capricorn necklace, bright and shining with small purple gems, happily resting on his chest as he moved his hands, one latching to his hip and the other to his side, hip jutting out as he sat comfortably on it. His earring had been long swirls, looping round and round into a dangling crescent-shape. Gamzee gave a small chuckle, "You look fine as always babydoll."

His strides were long and smooth as he approached Gamzee, bending over and planting a hard kiss on his lips, "Thank ya babe~"

The Prince felt his heart burst in his chest, Tavros' kisses always made him so love-sick, it was a miracle that he hadn't gone soft on his crew yet. But he had lost all focus whenever his baby was around, if it wasn't an important mission then he would constantly cling to his favorite boy, his hand attached to Tavros' side as they walked around, or their hands laced together.

Gamzee pulled Tavros into the kiss, trying to pull him back to bed and earning a smack on the head.

"Gamzee! I gotta go see Nepeta! Please baby, I'll be back real quick, hell I'll even suck you off tonight if ya let me go."

The promise of Tavvy's tongue on his dick made him pull away, but he could barely keep his hands to himself as he gave a small pinch to the plump rear, a blush rising to his face as he heard his princess yelp. Soon sweet melodic laughter filled the room, his ears and mind swooning over the lovely sound.

"Come back soon okay?"

Tavros gives him a sincere smile, eyes softening as he ruffles Gamzee's curly locks.

"Mmmhm. I love you Gamzee."

He could barely breathe, eyes hazing over at the most perfect sentence tumbling from the perfect lips, the gangster's heart thudding hard in his chest. If he hadn't known that this was love he would have thought he was dying, heart trying to crack his ribs and break free from his body.

Tavros was his life.

The princess had always been his reason for living, and now that he finally had him Gamzee was never going to let go, he would FUCKING KILL for his little princess. This was their castle now, and he was going to make the rest of their life together a fairytale, happy ending and all. Gamzee rolled to his side of the bed, the sheets tangling around his midsection as he sat up and made his way towards his cabinet.

He smirked, quickly rummaging through his clothes and moving around his clothes, revealing the prize hidden at the bottom. His hands gingerly picked up the black box, flicking it open and unveiling the ring inside, adorned with diamonds, the shape and size of the ring nothing short of extravagant.

He ran his thumb across the top, the protruding gems scratching the pad of his thumb, heart becoming too big to hold in his chest anymore, he would have to let this secret unfold soon.

Gamzee wanted a happy ending.

He had been dreaming about it for years, trying to find Princess Fairy-bull again and asking for his hand in marriage. Just the idea of being together forever made Gamzee want to cry, he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with the most beautiful boy in the entire universe. He didn't care, he would do anything for Tavros, if it meant having that sweet smile directed towards him; Tavros made everything bad go away.

The haunting nights of bloody nights and screaming plagued his mind, and he could never stop wondering if he was truly a monster, a beast ready to annihilate everyone. Before he had found Tavros killing was nothing to him, life wasn't important. It had been a distant memory, laughter and smiles being an eternity ago, he never thought happiness even existed.

He was a monster.

But Tavros made him a man.

It was when the Latino came back, bucking and fighting that he felt his heart beat again, he would not hurt him. He would not fight, not shed blood and never kill this boy; he felt his heart beat pick up again.

He was in love.

Even though the screaming echoed in his head and the blood never quite got off his hands he would have Tavros close by, kissing his lips and silencing the dull screeches, to cover his hands and wash off the blood. It wasn't until later that he found that Tavros had the same aches and pains, his heart weak from all the death that had come from his hands. It was only when they had come together and held each other that the world made sense again, their fingers laced together so perfectly made them believe again, in what Gamzee wasn't too sure. He held on tightly to Tavros, the only person that actually mattered to him in this crazy world and made a promise to himself that night.

No matter what, he would make his little princess happy.

Even if it meant letting him go he would do it; even if it meant cutting out his own heart and biting off his tongue he would do it, he would do it for Tavros.

Karkat had called him an imbecile, but Gamzee preferred to be called a love sick fool.

Whenever they had met under the sheets Gamzee could barely control himself, his body eager and lips craving for soft skin, ears perked up for sweet sweet moans. Sex had always been delicious with Tavros, but it was something more, something that made his heart flutter as he held him tight, promising love, love, love, "I love you Gamzee."

It was heaven.

He never was religious until now, there must have been angels and demons, there must have been gods because Tavros was simply too good to be true, something higher must have sculpted him from the earth and made him the loveliest child on earth, given him a big heart and a soft smile, he was truly blessed to have Tavros beside him every morning, having the privilege of tangling his fingers in soft chestnut hair and calling him his lover.

He fell back onto the bed, ring in hand and continued to ponder on all the events that had happened, the good and bad, the painful and euphoric, he couldn't stop the tears from falling, slipping back onto the light sheets that smelled of sex and Tavros.

Tavros.

Even his name was perfect, the most lovely syllables to ever exist in any language; he brought the sheets over his head, under a light layer of love and promises, their happy ending was waiting for them.

Gamzee felt his heart leap when the door clicked open but he stayed silent, maybe Karkat was just trying to get him out of bed-

The sheets were pulled off and a kiss was placed on his forehead, hands pinned around him and a pleasant weight on his lap making him smile. He had to make it a reality, everything he ever wanted was right in front of him, and now he was going to make it official.

He turned them during the kiss, topping Tavros as his princess was laid on the bed, gently bringing his free hand to touch his hot cheek, his nails making contact with his earring and making a soft clink, as romantic as wine glasses touching. Gamzee pulled away from the lip lock, eyes bright as he had his perfect little princess splayed beneath him, a cute smile adorning her lips; his heart fluttered again.

He picked up the Taurus, planing his feet on the ground and making him stand before dragging the sheet with him as he got down on his knee, hiding the ring and placing it back in the box.

Tavros gave an amused giggle but gasped when he saw his prince hold the box before him, flicking it open with a beautiful diamond ring inside. Tears sprung to his eyes and he felt his heart leap into his throat, unable to say a word.

"Tavros Nitram, my Fairy-bull Princess, will you marry me?"

The Latino jumped and threw his arms around Gamzee, totally not caring that his boyfriend just proposed to him in nothing but a bed sheet and kissed him full on the lips, lacing their finger together.

"Yes! Yes, yes yes, of course I do Gamzee, my Prince of Faygos and Juggalos!"

Gamzee leaned forward, kissing away the tears and smiling as the smaller teen giggled, he was falling more and more in love with each passing second. Every breath he took only made his heart beat harder for the Taurus, everything was perfect. The sheets slipped past his hips and he only continued to hug his miracle, his new fiance and his queen.

"Gamzee, you should really put some clothes on."

Their combined laughter filled the room and gently flew out the window, their hearts melding together and creating their happy ending.


End file.
